Destined Soulmates
by Caspianna
Summary: What if Edward and Rosalie were together and Alice and Emmet were together? What if Jasper was the one by himself? What happens when Bella discovers that the Cullens are part of the Night World? Some concepts from Night World, but mostly Twilight! R
1. Chapter 1: First Glance

**A/N: Please review ******

I blocked out Jessica's voice and started looking around the crowded cafeteria. People were laughing and enjoying themselves, and for some reason I still felt so out of place.

But then there was one table that looked so much different then the others. There were only five people sitting at it, and they were all stunningly gorgeous.

I felt my mouth drop open and couldn't help but stare. They all had shockingly pale skin and seemed to just stare at there food trays.

One of them caught my attention immediately; she had short, spiky black hair that made her look exactly like a pixie. She was leaning slightly against the biggest boy of the bunch. His muscles looked as if they were going to break the fabric of his shirt, and he scared me just a little bit.

Then there was the girl with the golden hair, she looked exactly like a super model and had an icy cold stare to match it. Beside her was a boy with bronze hair. He was so beautiful I couldn't tear my gaze away from him, but when I did I saw the last person of the bunch. He looked lonely and even though he was sitting with the rest of them he seemed almost cut off from them.

"Who's he?" I asked, accidently cutting Jessica off.

"Oh, him?" Jessica snickered, a blush slowly forming over her cheeks "That's Jasper Hale. He's absolutely _gorgeous, _but obviously all the girls are too good for him here," she rolled her eyes and turned back to her food.

I resisted the strong urge to giggle ---- I wonder when he had turned her down.

I stole another glance at the round table and saw that the boy with the bronze hair was staring at Jessica in amusement. He leaned over to Jasper and said something that I couldn't hear from across the cafeteria. Jasper shook his head and chuckled, looking over at Jessica and meeting my eye for half a second.

Wow, he really was gorgeous. And his eyes were…it was so hard to explain, they were like a golden color, eye's you could just melt into. In fact, as I looked closer, they all had golden coloured eyes. But he had such a pained expression on his face it was hard to bare. I broke the gaze, suddenly embarrassed, and turned back to my own table just to catch Mike throwing a piece of bread Jessica. I felt my face slowly turning red and I stabbed my food with a fork to try and distract myself. Why did I hold his gaze for that long? He must have thought I was such an idiot…staring at him like some stalker…I slowly stopped stabbing my food and felt an overwhelming aura of calmness spread through me. I leaned back onto my chair and stared up at the ceiling suddenly feeling relaxed. Why had I been so worried about what he might think? I mean, it's not like I was ever going to talk to him...nothing to freak out about. I let the calmness spread through me and had a haze of sleepiness faze through me…giving in I leaned my head against my shoulder and slowly…closed…my eyes…

"Bella? Bella, are you _sleeping? _Wake up!"

Jessica was shaking me violently and I snapped back to attention.

"Right, sorry," I muttered, shaking my head. What was that?

I turned around once more and looked at the round table seeing all five of the beautiful people again…

"Who are the rest of them?" I asked Jessica, turning back around.

"Okay well the one that looks like a pixie? That's Alice Cullen. She's with the big one, Emmet Cullen."

I turned around and saw that the girl named Alice had gotten up to throw her food away….her un-eaten food, the big one; Emmet, had followed her and was twirling her around as if they were dancing.

"The blonde one, that's Rosalie Hale, she's gorgeous, any boy in this school would _die___to go out with her, but she's with that other boy, Edward Cullen. There like, an item."

I saw that Rosalie was holding Edwards hand underneath the table.

"But, wait," I said, turning back to Jessica. "Are they all siblings?"

"No, the only biological siblings are Rosalie and Jasper, there twins, but the rest were adopted by Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme, Esme is Rosalie and Jasper's aunt or something, they moved here about two years ago, its kind of weird though."

"Well, it's not like there actually related or anything," I shrugged, taking a bite of my sandwich.

"Ya, but they all live together. And there all together, like _together_ together." Jessica shuddered and I fought another wave of giggles.

"It's really nice that Carlisle adopted all of them though, don't you think?" I said, taking another glance at the table.

"Well it's only because Esme can't have kids or something." Jessica made it seem like it wasn't a very nice thing at all.

"I'm not too hungry anymore," I muttered rising from the table, "I'm going to go throw my stuff away.

"But there's still like twenty minutes left," Jessica cried, looking up at me.

"I know; I'm just not hungry anymore."

I grabbed by tray and started walking to one of the garbage cans. As I was walking someone was getting up, and pushing their chair back. It was too late to move out of the way by the time I reacted and I ended up tripping over one of the legs like the klutz I am.

I felt my tray go flying into the air and myself falling to the ground. I heard gasps from all around me. Any second now my face would smash against the tiled flooring and I would have to get an ice pack. But someone's strong arms kept me from hitting the ground face first. I was lifted up and met Jasper Hales gaze.

As soon as I was steadied on my feet he seemed to jerk away, almost violently. The pained look in his expression became more intense like he couldn't handle it anymore.

"T…Thanks," I stuttered, bending over to grab my tray and fallen food.

"No problem," he said before turning around in one fluid movement and dumping his own tray in the garbage --- all the food was un-eaten.

I watched as he walked back to his own table where Rosalie and Edward still sat. Closer up I realized how beautiful all their clothing was --- clearly all designer --- and yet they seemed left out of the crowd. But why?

I kept an eye on the table as I dumped my own food. There was a secret here and I wanted --- needed --- to find out.

As I walked back to Jessica's table and sat down I realized the answer to the question that was tugging at the back of my mind.

Who was more beautiful, I couldn't decide between Edward and Jasper. I turned around for the last time in my chair and accidently caught Edward Cullen's gaze. His intense and grim stare made me feel frightened, but not frightened enough to make me turn away. As I saw his and Rosalie's fingers intertwined I felt a deep pang of jealousy inside of me.

Edward Cullen was defiantly more beautiful.


	2. Chapter 2: First Contact

**A/N: Here's the next Chap. It's a weird twist, hope you like ******

My next class was biology and as I walked in many people stared, expect for Mike who gladly waved at me. I bowed my head and walked over to the teacher. He handed me a slip and assigned me to a table.

The table Edward Cullen was sitting at, the beautiful boy from the cafeteria.

I walked to the table with my head bowed down low and sat down on the second seat.

As soon as I did that Edward moved his chair to the furthest side of the table and covered his nose with his hand slightly.

I saw that he was gripping the table so hard it looked like it made snap into two pieces.

I self consciously smelled my hair --- strawberry. What's wrong with that, he doesn't like strawberries?

The teacher's voice droned on and on but I was hardly listening, I was too distracted by the boy sitting beside me.

He looked so angry, what had I done to him? I've never spoken to this person in my life and yet he feels the need to sit as far away as possible from me. Part of me wanted to turn to him and demand an answer. No, wait until after class, then I can ask him what I did to make him so angry.

The clock seemed frozen in place; the minute hand refused to move even as I stared at it intensely and willed it to do so. After agonizing minutes that felt like hours I slumped back into my chair feeling defeated.

The teacher was getting animated at the front of the classroom, pointing to his diagram with such flourish and speaking with such intensity I felt myself listening with interest.

Suddenly I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. I turned slightly and saw that Edward was closing his books in fast movements and was getting up….but the bell hasn't even….BRRRIIINNGGGG.

The sound came short and shrill and made me jump in my seat.

How did he….But the bell hadn't….What?

The thought was pushed to the back of my mind and anger took its place. How dare he ignore me like that?

I quickly grabbed my textbooks and ran after him, making sure I didn't trip over anything.

I spotted his back, knowing it was him instantly because of his perfectly sculpted structure, and approached him. I grabbed his arm to stop his fast pace, and was about to give him a piece of my mind when an electrical current went through my body. The world around me melted away and all I saw was Edward Cullen staring at me in shock. I felt dizzy and swayed back and forth for a while before steadying myself.

I looked down at my hand still holding Edwards arm and jerked away.

The world rushed back in and the electrical current was gone.

I looked down at my open palm and gaped at it. Did I do that? I looked back up and saw Edward in the exact same position as before, staring at me in shock.

Suddenly his expression changed from shock to realization and then utter disgust.

I wanted to apologize, but I couldn't because my mouth refused to work. He turned around and stormed down the hallway.

He knew. He knew exactly what had happened; I saw it on his face right before he turned around.

I turned the other direction and started looking for my next class, gym, which I was already late for.

I knew something was going on with the Cullen's, this practically proved my theory. I would get him alone tomorrow and then he would tell me.


	3. Chapter 3: First Realization

Gym was horrible.

I tripped over everything; the ball seemed to magically find its way to my face all the time.

I walked out of the school, greeting the wetness. I stormed towards the parking lot and shoved my books into the backseat, getting in and starting up the engine. I was just about to pull out of the parking spot when I spotted the Cullen's.

Edward, Rosalie and Alice were leaning against a silver Volvo, and Emmet and Jasper were climbing into a huge jeep.

Edward turned his head and met my gaze, but his expression was one of disgust and hatred, and he turned away, back to Rosalie.

I felt me cheeks go pink in embarrassment and I quickly turned away. Why couldn't I mind my own business, just leave things alone?

_Because you can't Bella, _a tiny voice inside my head whispered, _you want to know, you NEED to know. _

And I did. I knew it deep inside I wanted to know what the Cullen's _are_, why they are so inhumanly beautiful, why that electrical current between me and Edward happened.

My mind set, I waited in my car, waited for the Cullen's to pull out and drive away, waited to follow them.

The Volvo peeled out of the parking spot, followed by the jeep and as soon as they were a wide distance away, I pulled out and speed down the road after them.

Minutes ticked away as I followed them down the road, rain pelting on the windshield, making it harder and harder for me to see.

After a while I realized it didn't even seem like we were in Forks anymore….finally the two cars stopped, and I pulled over, concealing my truck behind trees. I got out, slamming the door shut. I walked forward slightly and squinted my eyes to see beyond the rain.

The house was magnificent, huge, and spectacular. I couldn't see to clearly but I could make out five figures opening a door and going into the house ---- this house, the Cullen's house.

Excitement overwhelmed me; I would sneak and watch through a window, I would see _something._

I ran over to the house, climbing at the edge and peered through the window.

The scene was not a happy one. Alice and Emmet were sitting on the couch, their eyes wide. Jasper was pacing the room looking upset, Rosalie looked outraged and sat on a round stool never moving her gaze from Edward who was sitting on the couch opposite from the one Alice and Emmet were sitting on, his head in his hands.

Two other people were in the room, they looked older than the rest of them and I immediately realized they must be Carlisle and Esme.

They were both just as beautiful and pale as the rest of them; they all look related even though technically none of them were.

I saw lips moving and saw they were having an in depth conversation. I pressed my ear against the window and listened….

"…I just don't understand how this could happen," Rosalie hissed, jumping up from her stool, shaking her head.

"You think I have the answers to this Rose? You no what's happening, we all no the Old Powers are waking, everyone is saying so."

"Well we don't have to listen to everyone, they might be wrong!" Rosalie shouted throwing her hands in the air. Her beautiful blonde hair flew in waves of fury around her perfect face.

"Can't you see it's already happened Rose? You said you saw it yourself, well I _felt_ it!" Edward bellowed, his voice making the mirrors and windows in the house rattle.

"Edward, calm down," Carlisle whispered, looking at him with a stern expression.

"No, this was not supposed to happen? What am I going to do with the girl now?" Edward cried, slamming a fist into the couch.

"Why, nothing, Edward what were you thinking of doing?" Esme said her voice on the hint of horror.

"You no I would never do anything like that Esme, we all joined Circle Daybreak for a reason."

Circle Daybreak? What's that? I pressed my ear more firmly against the window.

"I just can't believe this," Rose prattled on throwing her hands in the air each second. "I knew it from the very beginning we should have never came here, I had a feeling Edward, everyone knew I did and yet we came back. We _came back_ and look what resulted from it! We should have stayed near Circle Daybreak, never have came here!"

She stopped, her breath coming out fast and angry, she looked around the room frantically trying to get others to agree with her. Finally, when no one responded she sat back on the stool and stared forward with blind eyes.

"Rose, it's not a big deal, we can leave," Alice said, giving her a reassuring nod. "We can leave the human girl, she doesn't know what has happened, and she never needs to."

"No."

Everyone turned and looked at Jasper, there eyes wide.

"No, I don't want to leave, I want to stay here," Jasper said, looking at everyone with fierce eyes.

Rosalie looked at him in disgust. "Good god, you've fallen for her haven't you? You've fallen for that naïve human!"

He shrugged and turned away, looking out the window….right at me.

His eyes went wide in horror as we locked gazes and I felt my own eyes go wide with the realization that I had been caught. I jumped down from the edge and started running, not knowing why.

I heard shouts from behind me and I knew they were coming after me.

I stumbled forward, having to catch my balance. Oh, Bella this isn't a time to be a big klutz and trip over your own two feet.

But that's exactly what I did. I flew forward, into the gravel, the rain hitting me with such a force that I felt as if hundreds of people were falling on to me.

I turned my face and looked up, seeing seven silhouettes in the rain.

That was the last thing I saw before the same haze from the cafeteria overtook my mind and I was suspended into a world of darkness.


	4. Chapter 4: Second Relization

I awake in a dark room, so dark I couldn't make out any of my surroundings….were was I? I couldn't remember anything after wanting to follow the Cullen's home…but why would I want to do that? Oh, god they must think I'm really a stalker now.

"….She's awake, go in there and talk to her." Alice? What was she doing in my house? Wait…am I in my house? I'm not sure….

The door to my room swung open and light spilled in, causing me to squint my eyes and look away. I now saw everything in the room and knew instantly it was not mine. One side of the room was completely covered in racks of CD's and I know I don't have that many CD's.

I turned around to face the door and see Edward Cullen. Beats of sweat ran down my forehead when I had remembered staring at him at lunch.

"Hello Bella," he said smiling at me.

He knows my name? Wow.

"Um…hi," I said, chuckling nervously a blush slowly spreading over my cheeks.

Awkward silence stretched on for minutes until I realized that I still didn't know were I was.

"Um, do you mind telling me were I am? I know it might sound really weird…and whatever but I'm not one hundred percent….sure."

I looked down at my hands and tried not to think of how much of a dork I might seem like.

"Right, about that, well an accident happened after school today," Edward said.

When I didn't say anything he continued talking.

"You were walking to your truck, and you seemed to trip over something. You fell down a flight of stairs before hitting the gravel. Dr. Carlisle was looking after you though, although you might experience some memory lose."

Oh god, that's just like me, trip over something and injure myself so severely I couldn't think properly.

But there was something that didn't seem….believable in his story. I _know_ for some reason I had followed the Cullen's home, and he was saying that I had hit my head before anything like that had happened.

"What about my dad, does he know that I'm here?" I blurted out.

"Yes, everything's been taken care of; you'll be going home soon enough."

Something was tugging at the back of my mind so sharply I couldn't let it go. Think Bella, think, use all your brainpower….and then I saw it. A flashback of me driving my truck behind trees in the rain and getting out.

He was lying to me.

"If you'll excuse me for one second, I'm just going to go outside and get some fresh air."

Edward suddenly looked frustrated, he was looking at me very intently trying to focus on something….

"I'll come with you," he said.

"Um…ok," I replied. If he really was lying would he stop me from trying to see my truck? I got up and he led me to the front door. I opened it and walked out onto the porch were I started taking deep breaths…..If I ran now I could catch him of guard, and I could try and find my truck. But weren't boys generally faster than girls?

Whatever, it's worth a shot.

I waited a couple more seconds, and then I bolted. I jumped off the porch and ran through the road, ignoring Edwards's shouts from behind me.

I kept running, hoping I wouldn't trip. Oh, god this is no time to trip Bella.

I stopped for half a second. I just got a huge wave of De Ja Vu.

Finally I found the trees that looked familiar to me and ran around them, I frantically pushed the leaves aside waiting for my truck to appear…but it never did. There was no red truck hiding behind trees….there was just nothingness stretching on all the way into the dense forest.

"Why did you do that?"

I jumped, startled. Wow, he's pretty fast for not being out of breath like I am.

"I thought….well I thought my truck was over here…" I mumbled, looking around one more time.

"Bella I told you what happened. Why wouldn't you believe me?" His jaw was set in a way that made him look very scary, his golden eyes looking down at me.

But, why did I have to believe him I barely knew him

"Why would I believe you? I don't even know you," I said, glaring at him.

"Well, you should learn to trust people Bella," Edward said with clenched teeth.

"But I don't! That's the thing….there's something here, something missing." I muttered, looking down at my feet.

I went forward, to grab his arm and ask him to tell me what was going on, but he jerked away, taking two steps away from me and shaking his head.

I pulled my arm back, feeling hurt. Why had he done that? Do I smell bad or something? I grabbed a strand of my hair and sniffed it….strawberry. What, he doesn't like strawberries?

"Come on, back into the house, you're still very fragile, you hit your head pretty hard."

I followed Edward back into the house trying to dig up some more memories, but everything after lunch that day was a blank.  
"Hello Bella."

I jumped startled and turned to see that it was Alice, the pixie one, the one who had told Edward I was awake…how did she know that?

"Hi," I said, running my fingers through my hair. I felt weird being in their house…if I had been really hurt, wouldn't they have driven me to the hospital?

"Come on Bella, I'll drive you home," Alice smiled taking my hand.

I looked at Edward one last time, trying to search his eyes for some clues to the questions I knew I had the answers to…I just couldn't remember them.

But his face was cold, closed, not allowing anyone to enter his thoughts or decode his feelings.

I let Alice take me back outside and into a car that smelled like leather and soon we were speeding down the road.

I stared forward; throwing my eyes out of focus so all the trees turned into one big green blob and tried not to think about the Cullen's anymore.

But I couldn't.

Think Bella think. It was like there was a brick wall dividing my mind into two, and I was on the empty side of it, the side filled with information was blocked off.

Think Bella think.

I thought about the Cullen's in the cafeteria and how unusual they looked.

Think Bella think.

I thought of Edward and his cold stare.

Think Bella think.

I thought about how he didn't want me to touch him, how he jerked away….

And then the brick wall was falling. It was tumbling down and all the knowledge seeped back into my mind and I saw it all.

I saw myself following the Cullen's with my truck, I saw myself park it behind tree's and then climbing onto the edge….and I remember looking into the window and hearing the conversation about how they had to do something about "the human girl" and Circle Daybreak and Rosalie getting mad over how a electrical current went through me and Edward when I touched him.

I turned to Alice, to tell her that I knew, that she didn't need to pretend anymore, but at the last second I zipped my lips. I would pretend I didn't know. I'd find some way to touch Edward's arm again and see if the electrical current happened again.

"Here you go Bella, your trucks already parked on the drive, everything's taken care of," Alice said, giving me a grin.

I couldn't help but grin back, she was so easy to like.

"Thanks, tell Dr. Carlisle I say thanks to," I said, getting out of the car.

"No problem Bella, see you at school tomorrow," she said, still grinning.

"Ya, see you at school tomorrow Alice."


	5. Chapter 5: Second Contact

**A/N: Pleeeeeeassssseeee review!!! =D **

The next morning I woke up with such determination it startled me.

I was going to need to "accidently" bump into Edward Cullen. And it wouldn't seem suspicious at all because I trip on a daily basis.

I quickly got dressed and ran downstairs to get a bowl of cereal.

"Hey Bells, how was the first day?" Charlie asked me, looking up from his newspaper.

"It was alright," I said, shrugging. "But now I have to hurry or I'll be late for the second day."

I was out the door and in my truck in a matter of seconds. I wish this old thing would go faster!

* * *

When I arrived at the school I pulled into the same parking spot as the day before, and saw that the Cullen's had done the same. Edward, Alice and Rosalie were getting out of the silver Volvo, and Emmet and Jasper were getting out of the huge jeep.

This time I made sure not to stare long enough for one of them to meet my gaze. My mission today was to pretend I remembered nothing after lunch the other day.

I got out of my car and was greeted by an over excited Mike. I pretended to be absorbed in his story, nodding my head with energy each time he mentioned something he wanted me to agree with him on.

I continued talking to Mike as we made our way up the stairs to the school, and out of the corner of my eye I could have sworn Edward Cullen was staring at me.

* * *

"Alright class the bell is about to go in about...oh a good five seconds, so close your texts."

It was mere seconds away from lunch and I was overly excited to go to the cafeteria --- but that was bad. Oh, it was so bad, I shouldn't be eager to see any of them at all.

"Earth to Bella, the bell rung, lets go."

I followed Jessica down the hallways and to the cafeteria were we got into line to grab something to eat.

I stole a glance sideways and saw the Cullen's at the same table they had been the day before. Exact same seats, exact same dulled expressions, exact same uneaten food laid out in front of them.

I picked up an apple, not really hungry, and followed Jessica to our over crowded table.

I sat through lunch, numb, chewing on my apple and leaning back on my chair so that it made squeaky noises --- to amuse myself.

A couple times I heard Mike or Jessica trying to talk to me, but I didn't seem to register anything. The world seemed like it was in slow motion, all I was waiting for was my chance to bump into Edward.

I kept a close watch on the Cullen's table, making sure none of them caught my gaze this time.

And then Edward got up early, twenty minutes to early, dumped his tray and walked out of the cafeteria, towards the parking lot --- now might be my only chance, what if he wasn't coming back? I couldn't bear to wait another day.

"Jessica, I just realized, I had to go to the office today to fill out some extra forms, so I'll catch up with you in gym okay?"  
Jessica nodded and gave me a grin before turning back to her conversation.

I practically ran to the garbage can to throw my apple away, and then I bolted out of the door.

I took the stairs two at a time and reached the parking lot just in time to see Edward get into his car.

"Hey, wait!" I shouted, waving my hands in the air. Well, nice way to keep your cover Bella.

But he couldn't hear me; he was pulling out of his parking spot.

Without thinking I ran after him and just seconds before his car speed forward, I threw myself in front of the Volvo, arms outstretched.

He looked absolutely outraged as he jumped out of his car and slammed the door behind him.

"What do you think your doing?" He asked, eyeing me, "I could have killed you!"

Instead of answering him I ran up to him, forgetting the whole tripping scam and grabbed for his arm.

Surprisingly being a fast runner wasn't the only thing he was good at, he also had super fast reflexes.

"Bella, are you delusional?" He asked me, very slowly.

"I am not!" I hissed at him, frustrated. "All I know is the last time I touched your arm an electrical current went through me, and I want to know what it is. And I know you know!" I pointed an accusing finger at him and I could have sworn steam was coming out of my ears.

For the first time Edward did not look angry instead he looked panicked and scared.

"No...It was supposed…should have erased…impossible…"

"What are you mumbling?" I asked, looking directly into those golden eyes of his.

He didn't say anything, he just stared ahead, eyes blank, mouth hanging open.

"You, you are an unusual one, first I can't read you and now this?"

"What are you talking about?" I groaned slapping my forehead, "would someone tell me what's going on? You can't deny something isn't going on, and I'm involved now, I heard that conversation you had, something about some circle and how you had to do something with 'the human girl.'"

Edward leaned against his Volvo, still not speaking to me.  
"I can't tell you," he said, glaring at the distant trees.

"Yes you can, you no you can." I cried.

"No, I can't tell you, and I won't," he said, his face empty and hollow.

"Please Edward, please tell me," I groaned.

I stopped myself for half a second there. I barely knew this person, what was I doing?

"I can't tell you!" He bellowed, throwing hands into the air.

"Yes you can!" I cried, walking up to him, "you can or I will make you I will stop at nothing to…"

I hadn't realized that I had been reaching out towards him, and now my hand was once again on his arm.

The electrical current was back, running through my body, making everything around me a blur expect for Edward.

I felt dizzy and had to steady myself again….and then a voice was in my mind…it wasn't my voice it was Edwards.

But he wasn't talking to me it was memories…_his_ memories…how was this happening? It was like I was in his mind, seeing everything he had ever seen.

And then I saw my answer.

Circle Daybreak was an organization designed for vampires, witches, shape shifters and humans, anyone who wanted to make peace. Edward was trying to slam a brick wall down in his mind, trying to keep me from the information, but it was too late.

All the Cullen's were a part of Circle Daybreak, and they….they were vampires.

The Cullen's were apart of something called the Night World.


	6. Chapter 6: First Answers

**A/N: New chapter, hope you like, read and review! =D **

I was seeing his whole life right before my eyes.

I saw how his parents were killed by vampire hunters and how Dr. Carlisle took him in when he was seventeen.

I saw how his other siblings came into his life, I saw that Jasper had tried to erase my memory when they thought I knew too much, and I saw that Edward could read minds, but not mine, and Alice could see the future and that Jasper could control emotions – the haze that had overcome me in the cafeteria the first day.

I saw the terrors of his life, how once he had killed with no mercy and finally he realized what he was doing to other people --- how he and his family decided to live on animal blood.

At the back of my mind I saw that Edward was seeing everything about me too. My whole life was flashing before his eyes, how I used to come to Forks every summer for two weeks, how my mom was now re-married and that's why I was here, how much of a klutz I was, and still am, on a daily basis.

I could tell that he was fascinated, that he had found the secret key and had opened up my mind with it.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, he pulled his arm away and I looked at my hand, bewitched.

"Did I do that?" I whispered, looking up at Edward.

He shook his head, looking panicked again.

"How much do you know?" He asked, turning his gaze slowly towards me.

I paused slightly, not knowing if I should tell him or not, but I realized it was better to say.

I told him everything I had seen and he turned his face away, looking ashamed.

"You weren't supposed to no about that. No one was." He said, getting into his Volvo.

"Wait, where are you going?" I shouted. I stayed put in front of the vehicle.

"It's healthy to ditch once in a while." I heard him mumble. He was starting up the engine and I practically threw myself onto the hood.

"Bella, please move," he said, almost gently.

"Not until you tell me the full story," I cried.

He shook his head and jumped out of the car again and walked over to me in three fluid steps. He grabbed my shoulders, sending tiny sparks through me, and looked me dead in the eyes.

"Bella, you have to promise me you won't tell anyone what you saw. What you heard, what you felt, nothing. You have to promise me you won't dwell on this any longer."

I shrugged his grip off and shook my head no. "I won't stop until you tell me."

There I was, standing in front of a vampire, a _vampire_ I could hardly believe it, it was stuff of myths, but it was so true it was hard to deny.

The inhuman beauty, the un-eaten food, the fast running, the reflexes, everything about them just screamed I AM NOT HUMAN.

But I wasn't scared. As much as my body was screaming at me to run away and go hid under my bed covers I didn't listen, because when I looked at Edward I didn't see a bloodthirsty vampire, what a saw was a boy that was very scared at the moment.

"Bella, please, just forget about it. Forget about it and forget about it fast because…because if anyone finds out you know about me they will stop at nothing to kill you."

My heart quickened and my hands started to get sweaty. I wiped them against my jeans, but never let my gaze wander from Edward.

"Kill me?" I asked in a child like voice.

"Yes Bella, kill you, just keep in mind that this is serious, and you must realize that I cannot tell you anything else. Do you understand?"

I looked down at my feet and kicked a rock, watching it as it bounced down the road and eventually hit a cars tire.

"Fine," I said, not looking up.

Without waiting for him to ask me, I stepped away from the front of the Volvo and didn't look up as he got in and speed off.

Nothing he could say would stop me from finding out the truth, not after seeing what I saw.

I didn't care if they killed me right now; all I wanted was to know.

My thoughts flashed back to Alice and how she was so good to get along with. She would tell me if no one did, and if she didn't, well I would just have to find the rest out by myself. I didn't get this far to stop now.

And I wouldn't stop.

I walked back to class filled with adrenaline and gave the teacher the same excuse I had given Jessica at lunch.

I took my seat at the lab table and couldn't help but continuously glance over to Edward seat ---- Edwards's empty seat.

For some reason I didn't feel right.

I felt empty.


	7. Chapter 7: First Shock

**A/N: Wow, this twist even surprised ME! Haha! =D **

I turned the key to my house slowly and the door creaked open.

"Ch…Dad, are you home?" I asked as I entered the house.

"Ya Bells, in the living room, home early."

I didn't answer but instead went to the kitchen and started on dinner. I couldn't focus on the food and almost sliced my finger off while cutting some tomatoes.

I put the knife down and leaned against the kitchen counter.

A knock from the door brought me out of my thoughts and I saw Charlie walking over to answer the door.

At the doorstep were two people, one in a wheelchair who looked about Charlie's age and then one that looked a bit younger than me.

"Charlie, it's been to long," the one in the wheelchair said, smiling a huge broad smile.

"Your right Billy, a whole week!"

The two men chuckled and I stayed leaning against the kitchen counter, feeling awkward.

"Oh, Bella, this is Billy and his son Jacob. There the one's I bought the truck from."

Jacob turned to me and smiled and I couldn't help but smile back. His long black hair was tied at the nape of his neck and he had dark, tanned skin.

His father looked like an older version of him with more wrinkles and creases in his face.

"Nice to see you again Bella, not to sure if you'd remember me," Billy said, smiling at me.

"No, I remember I think I used to play with…Rachel and Rebecca was it?" I asked, staring off into space, trying to unlock the distant memories of when I used to visit Forks every summer.

"Ya, that's right, glad you remember," Billy said, nodding his head.

"Well Bells, we can order in today if you'd like, I mean I don't expect you to cook for everyone," Charlie said, looking down at his feet.

"Aw, come on Dad, it's no trouble at all, really. I was just making some sandwiches anyways, I'll make two more," I said, shrugging. I looked over at Jacob again and gave him a smile, rolling my eyes.

He smiled back, looking energized.

"I'll help you if you want," he said after Charlie and Billy had gone into the living room to watch the game.

"Ya sure, that would be great, can you grab those plates? There over there in the far left cupboard."

Jacob walked over and grabbed four plates, setting them out on the counter neatly.

"So, you're the girl everyone's talking about, Isabella Swan?"

I compressed my scream of frustration and nodded my head. "But, just call me Bella."

He nodded again, a huge smile spreading across his face. I could tell we were going to be friends; he seemed easy to get along with.

"So, do you go to Forks High School? I haven't seen you around," I said, continuing to cut up tomatoes.

"Uh, no I go to school on the reserve, the Quileute School."

"Oh, cool, ya I haven't been there yet, but I hear the beach is really nice,"

"Ya, it's pretty awesome, you should come sometime, check it out."

It was silent after that; the only sound was the slicing of the knife and me bumping against everything as I moved around the kitchen.

Then I had an idea.

Oh, it was such a good idea it made me want to jump up onto the table and start dancing --- not that I could dance or anything…like that…but that's besides the point.

"So…Jacob," I said slowly, closing the fridge and turning towards him. "Just out of curiosity, do you no the Cullen's at all?"

I saw how Jacobs face darkened as soon as I said the Cullen's names, and he turned away slightly.

"Um, ya I guess. Sort of," he shrugged, not meeting my eye.

I didn't say anything for a while; instead I focused my attention on the sandwiches, working on a pattern for each one.

Cheese, tomatoes, ham, turkey, mayo and more cheese, put on plate, done.

I finished the last sandwich and handed him two plates, "can you go bring these into the living room?"

He didn't say anything; he just took the plates went into the living room and then came back out, grabbing his own sandwich and sitting down at the table, gesturing to a chair for me to sit down.

I raised one of my eyebrows; this is _my_ house, remember that now.

I sat down across from him and started eating.

"So, about the Cullen's," I pressed, "do you know anything about them?"

Jacob stopped eating his sandwich and put it down on his plate, sighing.

"Sort of, but it's nothing….like…I shouldn't….well it's just a bunch of old folktale, its really stupid," he said, shrugging.

Folktale?

"Oh, come on, I really like stories, tell me!" I said, smiling.

"I really shouldn't…." he mumbled.

"Oh come on," I teased, leaning forward on my chair, "is it a secret? I won't tell anyone, promise."

I tried to flick my eyelashes like the girls in the movies do, but instead one of it working, one of them ended up flying into my eye, causing me to squint and look like a disfigured monster --- great.

But despite my horrible flirting skills, I seemed to have Jacob convinced.

"Alright, well, there are these stories about a place called the Night World."

A little flutter went through my body. He _knew_ oh, he knew, Edward was wrong, there was nothing bad about knowing about this Night World, Jacob knew about it!

He looked extremely animated and opened his mouth to tell me more, when he stopped, closing his mouth and leaning back on his chair.

"Look Bella, I don't want to freak you out..."

"No!" I shouted, interrupting.

Jacob looked taken back and I laughed nervously.

"I mean, no, of course you wouldn't freak me out, please, continue I'm already absorbed in the story."

Jacob considered for half a second and then nodded as he started to talk again.

"Alright, so there is this society called the Night World. But it isn't a place, its all around you. It consists of vampires, shape shifters, witches and werewolves, and its one huge secret."

Jacob told me about the shape shifters and how each of them could transform into an animal --- whether it is a cheetah, a lion or even a bird!

He told me about witches, and the Harman witch line, carried down my each female in the family. They were distinguished by their violet eyes and delicate beauty.

"And the vampires," he said, "There are two kinds of vampires. There are the type that are made into vampires, by exchange of blood, and then there are the ones we call lamia. Lamia is the vampires who can have kids, they can stop aging anytime they want, and some may be direct descendants from Maya, the very first vampire. But the Cullen's, there the made vampires"

I listened, so intrigued I didn't even glance at the clock once, even to see that already two hours had gone by.

"And the werewolves they are the absolute coolest, in a way I suppose they are sort of shape shifters, expect all of them become wolves and…."

Jacob suddenly stopped short, his eyes going wide, transforming into two black holes of horror.

"Jacob, are you okay?" I asked, leaning forward.

"I said too much," he whispered, "oh hell, I said _too much." _

"Jacob, calm down," I said gently. "You said yourself it's just a bunch of folktale. I won't tell you anything, I promise."

My soothing words seemed to calm him down because he started mumbling under his breath how no one would find out and that the rest of the werewolves never needed to know….wait what?

"Sorry Jacob, what was that you said?" I asked, leaning forward.

"Um, nothing I didn't say anything," he said, looking panicked, backing away from me.

"Yes, you did," I said, getting up from my chair, "I heard you."

He shook his head and took a monstrous bite from his sandwich. "I really shouldn't say," he said with a mouthful.

"Jacob," I said leaning as far as I could over the table, "you've already said two hours worth, what else is there to say?"

He paused hesitating, and then began talking really fast as if he wanted to get it over with.

"Alright, but only because I've said it all already, the truth is Bella…."

"Yes, what is it?" I asked. He had already told me about the Cullen's and I was more than satisfied about that, tomorrow I could confront Edward and tell him that I knew, that he didn't need to hide it anymore, but now I wanted to know what Jacob was hiding.

"The truth is Bella, I'm a werewolf."


	8. Chapter 8: First Heartbreak

**A/N Poor Bella ******** R&R! **

That's when I broke out into hysterical laughter.

I couldn't help it as I slammed my fist down on the table, laughing so hard it felt like I had no lungs.

"You…," I tried to get out, still laughing, "you…"

But I couldn't.

I fell on the floor, laughing so hard the world around me started to blur as tears ran down my face.

Finally after what seemed like hours of laughter I controlled myself and sat back on the dining room chair, wiping the remaining tears from my eyes.

"Geez Jacob, you sure know how to tell great jokes."

He opened his mouth to say something, but then stopped and nodded slowly.

"Ya, you're right, I…joke, it was a joke."

I nodded and soon we lapsed into silence. Finally, the game was over and Billy came into the kitchen announcing it was time for him and Jacob to go.

We exchanged an awkward hug and I waved as they pulled out of the driveway and drove steadily down the road.

I closed the door and then walked back into the house, grabbing the empty place and putting them into the sink to start washing --- if only Charlie owned a dish washer.

"So, Jake and Billy are a couple of nice people hey?" Charlie asked, coming up behind me to help me with the dishes.

"Ya, there really nice, I like them."

After I was done with the dishes I told Charlie I had a lot of homework to do and made my way to my bedroom, closing the door shut behind me and locking it.

I sat onto my bed and stared out the window. The scenery was nothing like the one I was used to --- everything was so green; it was like I was on some alien planet. A slight drizzle of rain was falling from the sky and everything had a magical feel to it.

I contemplated what Jacob had told me.

The Night World.

I felt another wave of hysteria coming over me but I contained it. How could I think for one second that something like this existed? Even the slightest bit? Am I that naïve?

But then I remembered Edward Cullen.

That inhumanly pale skin, his flawless features, the way he always looked perfect. Those golden eyes. And then there was the speed, the fast reflexes. And then I remembered everything I had seen in his mind --- images like those, memories like those were hard to just make up.

With Edward it was believable. But Jacob?

No. It can't be true.

Jacob said the Night World was all around us. So, what, was Jessica a shapeshifter? Mike, a witch?

I ran my fingers through my hair, frustrated with myself.

Tomorrow, I decided I would confront him yet again, I would tell him that I knew everything about the Night World.

* * *

The next morning I woke up an hour before my alarm clock rang.

I was filled with adrenaline; I felt it pumping threw my veins, making me feel more confident than I really was.

I threw on a pair of jeans and a sweater and grabbed my bag, practically skipping down the stairs. (Not paying proper attention I slipped and fell down a couple, so that delayed me for a couple minutes.)

When the time seemed decent enough to go to school I said my goodbyes to Charlie, hopped into my red truck and pushed the pedal to the max (which wasn't a lot) all the way to school.

* * *

Lunch had come and I was ready. I had already gone to the bathroom several times in morning classes and practiced what I was going to say to him. But now, as I entered the crowded cafeteria and saw him sitting at his table with the rest of the Cullen's, all my confidence, all my wording was lost, just by looking at him.

I barely heard anything Jessica or Mike was trying to say to me while we were in line.

"Hey guys, I have to do something during lunch hour, so I'll catch up with you later kay?"

Jessica looked confused, but then again Jessica always looks confused, but nodded her head. Mike just looked disappointed.

I made sure that they were sitting at there table and not looking near the Cullen's before I approached them.

Alright Bella, head up high, shoulders pulled back, steps big and confident. Deep breathe, you can do this.

It was scary, because I could have sworn none of the Cullen's had seen me walk up to them, but seconds before my hand touched Edward's shoulder he spun around to meet my eyes and jerked away so all I tapped was air.

Rosalie was looking at me with a death stare, Emmet and Jasper both had emotionless expressions plastered on there faces and Alice was the only one who smiled at me.

"Um…E..Edward can I…t..talk to you?" I stuttered, trying not to meet his eyes.  
There was a long silence. A very long, long silence, so long I considered saying never mind and walking away. I kept my gaze on my feet, embarrassed.

I then heard the sound of a chair scraping against tile and I looked up to see that Edward had gotten out of his chair and was walking towards the cafeteria exit that led outside. Without meeting Rosalie's gaze I followed him.

Once we were outside he leaned against the wall and shrugged.

"Um…I just…I…have to…yesterday this man come over with his son, Billy and Jacob Black."

As soon as I said Billy and Jacobs name Edward's eyes widened and his body turned stiff.

"What did he say to you?" He asked me, looking me in the eye.

"He said…that um….he told me…that….Edward, I already know that you are a vampire, I know about the Night World, I know about shapeshifers and witches and Circle Twilight, Circle Midnight and Circle Daybreak and I want you to realize that I am in too deep now, and I want you to tell me everything."

Edward looked panicked as I listed everything and practically slammed my jaw shut.

"He told you all of that? Everything?"

I nodded, scared of what his reaction was going to be.

I saw the muscles in his jaw tense, the muscles in his arms ripple, his eyes set straight, looking off into nothing. Then, he sighed, all muscles contracting, his eyes going dead, and he met my gaze.

"I suppose there's nothing I can do to stop you from finding out the rest is there?"

I shook my head, keeping my gaze with him.

"You have to remember Bella, if anyone finds out you know anything about this, you will die. I will tell you but you are not allowed to mention it to anyone, and you have to promise to leave me alone after this. Forever."

I felt my heart pick up and beat wildly. Leave him alone? I didn't know if that was something I could do.

"Bella, the reason that you read my mind when you touched my arm is because of a principle in the Night World. It's called the Soulmate Principle at that's what we are --- Soulmates. Two people destined to be together forever, but it's not possible for us Bella, because I am a vampire and you are a human --- the Night World does not allow bonds like that."

"But Jacob said Circle Daybreak wanted to make peace…." I whispered under my breathe. "They wouldn't care if a human and a vampire were together would they?"

I couldn't believe what was coming out my mouth, but I couldn't help as the words escaped my lips.

He ran his fingers through his hair, looking frustrated. "To me it's not that simple Bella. I still fear the worst and…"

"There's Rosalie," I finished his sentence, not even hesitating.

He nodded.

It was silent for the next couple seconds before he spoke again.

"Promise me again you'll never speak of this again," he said, practically growling.

"I promise," I said, looking down at my feet again.

More silence.

Edward then straightened himself out and stared at me before walking up to me and touching my shoulder. Little sparks went down my spinal cord but I ignored it.

"Good-bye Bella," was all he said before walking away from me forever.


	9. Chapter 9: First Friendship

**A/N =D R&R! **

When I got home I couldn't help but let the tears flow.

I had been holding them in all day and now I let them fall down my cheeks silently. Infuriated with myself so being so childish about the situation I wiped them away with a rough hand, but only more fell, out of my control.

Thank god Charlie wasn't home yet, I wouldn't have to burden myself with making dinner just yet.

I climbed up the stairs slowly, feeling numb, and slammed my door shut, locking it and jumping onto my bed, snuggling up in the covers.

I sat there, staring out my window into the green and the rain and tried to forget about Edward. He wasn't all that great anyways. I mean….really…..there are plenty…plenty of other guys out there much better than him…right?

No, a little voice in the back of my head whispered, of course not you idiot.

I buried my head into my hands and sat there for what seemed like hours, crying away all my anger and stress.

A knock came out my door and I jumped up, startled.

"Bells, you in there?"

Charlie.

"Ya dad," I said, frantically wiping away my remaining tears. "Sorry, I fell asleep for a bit."

"Its okay, come down when your ready, I made some sandwiches."

"Okay, sure, thanks dad."

I listened as his footsteps died away and I slowly got up, letting heavy feet carry me downstairs.

***

The next few weeks at school were horrible.

I felt like a walking brick wall. When someone bumped into me, or stepped on my foot, or if I tripped over something by accident, I didn't feel anything, I felt nothing.

I was numb. Like a thousand packs of ice were pressed onto my flesh.

It was like I was empty without Edward Cullen. I made no effort to meet his gaze in the cafeteria, and he ignored me completely in Biology.

The third week of school with Edward in Spanish I couldn't take the droning voice of the teacher anymore and so I excused myself and started walking to the bathroom, hoping to stay in there for the rest of the day --- it's healthy to skip once in a while right?

I was barely paying attention when I was grabbed by the shoulders and pushed to the wall. My eyes widened in panic and I recognized the person in front of me --- Jasper Hale.

I didn't say anything; I just stared at him in shock.

"Bella, you have to come with me," he said, looking me right in the eye. I felt a familiar haze of sleepiness come over me, but I shook it off.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, panic rising in my voice. I tried to get out of his grasp, but he was so strong.

"Bella, don't you see, we can be together, we can run away together and no one will ever know."

"What are you talking about?" I gasped, trying to struggle out of his grasp even more now. He tightened his grip and I thought I was going to faint from pain, I swear if he grabs me tighter he will break my shoulders.

"We can't be together here, what would they all think? We have to go away somewhere, somewhere where no one from the Night World will know about us."

"Jasper please," I said, struggling to breathe now. Black spots were forming everywhere and I felt like I was going to pass out any second.

But his grip only tightened and this time I gave a tiny yelp, and I felt my eyes roll back into my head.

"Bella please, now is our only chance, come with me."

"No," was all I could manage out. If it wasn't for his super tight grip on my shoulders I would have fallen over by now.

Suddenly the pain was gone, I felt Jasper's hands release me and I felt myself collapse against and wall and slid down so I was on the floor.

When I finally had enough strength that I felt I could open my eyes I did and found myself staring up at not only Jasper but at Edward.

Edward was staring at Jasper intently, holding his left arm.

"I'm sorry," Jasper said, "I lost control."

I was confused. There had been no verbal conversation between the two of them and yet Jasper answered an unspoken question.

I still saw black spots and my shoulders ached with pain, so I stayed on the ground, unwilling to get up and go back to class.

"Bella?" It was Jaspers voice, softer than it had been a minute ago. "Bella, can you hear me?"

I nodded, still not wanting to open my eyes.

"I'm so sorry Bella, are you okay?"

I now forced myself to open my eyes and I nodded. "I'm fine."

For a moment I felt truly and deeply sorry. I gazed into his golden eyes and tried to have the same feelings for him that I had for Edward --- but I couldn't. As hard as I tried, as hard as I forced it, I couldn't do it, and I wish I could.

Jasper grabbed my hand and lifted me up with ease so I was standing on my feet. I shook my head once more to get rid of the dizziness and started to feel better.

"I'm sorry Bella, I won't bother you again, will you ever forgive me for what I just did?"

He sounded so formal, like an 18th century gentlemen.

"Of course, I forgive you." I felt awkward, and didn't exactly know what to say.

"I'll leave you alone now," he whispered, turning around.

I quickly grabbed his shoulder and he stopped. "No, really, please don't ignore me completely can't we be friends?"

I caught Edwards gaze, it was cold and hard but I saw, hidden deep inside, worry.

"Yes. Friends."

I smiled at him and he smiled back, walking away from me, but not before passing Edward and deliberately bumping into his left side.

I started to walk away too, looking down at the floor and walking quickly, but a hand on my shoulder stopped me and almost made me cry out loud. Tears formed at the brim of my eyes and I jerked away violently, grasping at my shoulder.

It was Edward who had stopped me and he now grabbed my arm and marched me out of the school.

"What are you doing?" I shouted trying to jerk away from him, but he wouldn't let go. He led me to the back of the cafeteria, the place where we had spoken so long ago and I had promised to leave him alone, but now he was the one not leaving me alone.

He motioned me to sit, and I obeyed, not knowing what else do to.

"Let me see your shoulders," was all he said.

I rolled down the sleeve of my shirt to reveal my left shoulder and cried out.

My pale skin was covered in a huge black and blue bruise, and as I looked to the other one I saw there was a bruise almost identical to it.

"Jasper," Edward growled, shaking his head in wild motions.

"It wasn't his fault, I defended, touching the tender bruises. "He didn't mean to hurt me, not on purpose."

"I know he didn't, but he did," he said not meeting his gaze.

Annoyed I got up, covering my shoulders back up again and started walking away, ignoring my gut feeling to stay.

"Where are you going?" He asked me, keeping up with my fast pace as if it was nothing.

"To the office to tell them I'm going home, why do you care?" I growled, keeping my pace.

"Bella, sit down, your injured," he replied, grabbing at my arm.

But I only jerked away, keeping the tears that threatened to spill over inside. "No, you told me to leave you alone and that's exactly what I'm doing, so if you'll excuse me."

It was silent for a few moments before I stopped, and as I did Edward did to.

"What do you want from me?" I asked, glaring at him.

He ran his fingers through his hair, a gesture now that I realized that he did when he was frustrated.

"To help you at the moment actually," he said, not meeting my gaze.

"I'm sick of these mind games Edward, either your going to talk to me or your not, make up your mind."

"The thing is Bella I can't seem to get you off of my mind and it's driving me insane." He snapped.

"Well then, try getting Jasper to erase all memory of me, I'm sure that will help," I smirked.

Why was I being like this? One second I want to be around him and the next I'm throwing insults at him and acting like an idiot.

I finally sank down and sat on the grass, picking a couple out and throwing them behind me shoulders.

"Look, I'm sorry. Forget everything I just said, please."

Edward sat down beside me and picked grass too, weaving the longer pieces together.

"Can we at least be friends? Do we not have to talk at all?" I asked.

"Do you know how angry that would make Rosalie?" He replied, continuing to pick grass.

"She's the only one who seems to have a problem with me talking to you."

"Only one?" He chuckled, staring off into the green trees. "You know Bella, Jasper is a very clam person, but there's a limit in which you've already passed.

"He likes me doesn't he?" I inquired.

"I really shouldn't say," Edward said.

"I already no though, he didn't really erase my memory, I remember that whole conversation," I said, recalling when Rosalie had accused Jasper of falling in love with me.

"Yes, and it surprises me why that never worked on you. Or why I can never seem to get into your mind."

I jerked up from my grass picking and stared at him in awe. "You can read minds?" I cried, smiling.

"Everyone but yours," he said, grinning back a crooked grin.

"Well maybe it's because I'm special," I said, turning back to the grass, "did you ever think I might be a Night Person too?"

Edward laughed at that, throwing his head back. "That I highly doubt Bella."

I heard the schools bell system go off and realized, with a shock, that it was lunch already.

"I have to go," Edward said, getting up.

"Wait," I cried, grabbing his arm. I saw now that unlike before he didn't jerk away. "Meet me here again, same class period tomorrow?"

Edward stood there, contemplating.

"Please," I said, willing him to say yes back.

And then he nodded. "Tomorrow."

I sat on the grass until he was out of sight and then lay down, closing my eyes. So, Edward Cullen wasn't lost to me forever, not yet anyways.


	10. Chapter 10: First almost Kiss

**A/N: Sorry the chapter is so short, I wanted to end it there lol. **

For the rest of the week me and Edward would skip the block before lunch and meet on the green grass.

All we did was talk. We talked about everything; there were an infinite number of topics we discussed --- music, movies, school, friends, books, magazine articles.

Then we got onto the awkward topic of boyfriends/girlfriends.

"So, have you been with Rosalie…since….well since forever?" I asked feeling embarrassed in asking such a personal question.

"Well," Edward began, "not forever. In 1918 I had the Spanish Influenza, my mother had died already and Carlisle was the only doctor on staff when I was…dying. He made a spilt second decision and changed me right then and I had been with him ever since, along with his wife, whom he also changed, Esme, and then after a while came Rosalie. I suppose Carlisle always meant for me ad Rosalie to be together from the beginning and I suppose is just sort of clicked…"

Until now, I thought, finishing off his trailing explanation.

"What happened to Rosalie that made Carlisle change her? And Jasper, Alice and Emmet?"

"Rosalie told us her story after she was changed. Carlisle found her dying on the streets late at night, beaten. Her fiancé, a young prince if I remember correctly had gotten drunk one night with some of his friends, and I suppose you can predict what happened after that."

I nodded, waiting for him to tell me the rest of the stories.

"Alice is a special one…she can see the future you know. Jasper and her came together and found us, she had a vision that she was to find him and come to us, and she did. They've never really explained how they turned, but we no they are made vampires and not lamia. Emmet was rescued by Alice, she had a vision of a man being mauled by a bear in the forest and went to save him. Her and Rosalie begged Carlisle to change him, because he was dying and there was no other way to save him."

"Rosalie wanted him to live?" I asked, regretting as soon as I did since sarcasm was heavy in my voice.

Edward chuckled. "Yes, even Rose has a soft spot."

"So, has Alice had any recent visions?" I asked, intrigued be her ability.

"Yes…actually she has…." He said, not meeting my gaze.

"Well, what was it," I asked him, moving closer to him.

"She…she saw me and you together."

My heart picked up double time and I felt sweat start to form on my brow. "Really?"

He nodded, turning towards me. He was so close now, closer than I had ever been to him. His golden eyes bore into mine and at the moment it seemed as if we were the only two people in the world. I could feel his heartbeat, we were so close….and then the bell rang.

I jerked away, jumping up, startled. He to, moved further away and brushed grass of his clothing.

"Um, I'll see you on Monday than," I said, already starting to walk away.

"How about tomorrow?"

I turned around surprised. "Tomorrow?"

"I'll pick you up, be ready by ten."

I nodded casually, trying to hide my overwhelming excited.

I practically skipped to the cafeteria.

"What are you so excited about?" Jessica asked as I walked in, practically beaming light rays off of me. Jess had been acting really sour since I never show up for Spanish anymore ---- not that the teacher cares, she hardly notices.

"Oh, nothing," I shrugged.

I could have sworn when I looked across the cafeteria at Edward he was staring at Jessica and trying not to laugh.


	11. Chapter 11: First Temptation

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay, school has kept me busy and so there was no time to write a new chapter, but here it is, hope you enjoy! R&R! =D**

Oh, why did I ever agree to this?

I had been obsessing for the last…five hours of so about what I was going to wear and how I was going to look.

My alarm clock was set for seven, but I got up at four, to restless to stay and bed and wait another three hours. Getting into a hot shower I had scrubbed every inch of me and lathered my hair until it was silky and soft when I ran my fingers through it. And, since then I have been standing in front of my closet contemplating what to wear. Everything I had seemed to casual, so when I tried to tip it up a notch it all seemed too formal.

I walked away from my closet and turned to my mirror. This needed some fixing up pronto. I wasn't one for make up, even though I had some mascara and cover…cover up I think it was, in my room but I never used it….now seemed like a perfectly good time.

I uncapped everything and tried to figure out were each thing went…finally after what seemed like hours I had gotten the mascara on my eyelashes, the cover up on my face, lipstick on my lips and a smidge of eye liner.

When I looked into the mirror again the reflection that stared back was unfamiliar. Instead of someone who was somewhat plain and ordinary I saw someone who could possibly be labelled as beautiful --- but only possibly.

An hour later I was all set to go --- I had finally decided on an outfit; green tank top with a white blouse and a pair of nice jeans. Nervously I sat on my bed, feeling awkward in my own home….like I was being watched. Feeling like an idiot I grabbed my iPod and lay down on my bed, closing my eyes and letting the hard rock mash up my thoughts.

After a couple songs I opened my eyes --- and screamed. A hand cupped my mouth and my screams were muffled.

I pushed Edwards hand away, or at least tried to, his hand was like steel, and he let go hesitantly, hoping I wouldn't scream again.

I stared up at him with wide eyes and was silent.  
"How did you get in here?" I whispered, feeling the need to be very quiet after my hysterical screaming.

He gestured to my window which was closed and I saw no trace that anyone had forced in entry.

I stuttered a couple times, mumbling stuff under my breathe and he chuckled.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked.

I glanced over to my clock and saw that it was exactly ten.

I nodded.

"I'll be outside."

Suddenly he was gone. One minute he had been standing right next to me, and then not even seconds later he disappeared.

What was I getting myself into?

I pulled on my jacket and skipped down the stairs, thanking my lucky stars that Charlie had gone out fishing really early today so I wouldn't have to tell him I was going out with a boy…well not exactly going out…just like going out as friends…to a…place.

I locked the door behind me and saw that Edwards Volvo was parked right on my drive. I suddenly got embarrassed as I approached the car, thinking for some reason he would change his mind and kick me to the curb.

But he didn't. He opened the passenger door and let me in, smiling at me as I sat down.

"So where are we going?" I asked after several minutes.

"That's a secret," he said, looking over to me.

"Keep yours eyes on the road!" I practically shouted, going to grab the steering wheel.

"Bella, calm down, it's fine," he said, turning back to the road.

Little sparks ran up and down my spine as he said my name and I didn't even try to ignore it anymore. God, he was so perfect. Every single detail about him was etched into perfection. He _was_ perfection.

The lost hours of sleep were catching up with me now and I felt a little sleepy….don't be silly Bella, I thought to myself, you're not just going to fall…asleep….like…..

**

"Bella? Bella, wake up."

I was woken by Edward who was shaking my shoulder gently. I pushed myself up on the seat and shook my head.

"I'm awake, sorry, sorry," I mumbled, shaking my head.

That's when I realized my surroundings. Outside there was a vast forest and I gaped at it, looking over to Edward for an explanation.

"Follow me," he said.

I got out of the Volvo and slammed the door shut, turning around to where he was facing the forest.

"Is there a trail?" I asked, trying to hide the worry in my voice.

"I won't get you lost," he turned with a mocking smile on his lips and I had to keep from gasping out loud. He had unbuttoned his shirt and his smooth marble skin showed.

"What?" He asked, his smile faltering slightly.

"Nothing," I reassured him, I started walking towards and forest and he was suddenly in front of me, leading the way.

I thought I was going to trip all over myself and make a big mess out of everything but Edward held branches out of the way for me and helped me up rocks. The make up and clothing did not seem essential at the moment at all. The touch of his hand against mine created the sparks up and down my spine again, and I wondered if he felt them too. We either walked in silence or asked each other more questions. Edward didn't hesitate to laugh at me each time I told him another story of my klutziness.

It had been several hours and I was getting impatient, wanting to get there more and more. Every time Edward pulled back another branch I thought it was going to be the place.

Finally we broke through some brushes and all I saw was something out of a story book.

It was a meadow. It was small, perfectly rounded with wildflowers covering the edges. Far away I could hear a stream bubbling and birds chirping. The grass was so soft I could slip off my shoes and walk around barefooted…I turned around to Edward who was smirking and leaning against a tree.

"This is beautiful," I said, laughing.

"I thought you might like it," he smiled, walking over to me, "I come here when I need to think, or to be alone."

We sat there for who knows long. Talking, all we did was talk. Occasionally I would run my fingers over his forearm which was as hard as marble.

He didn't seem to mind, only continued to talk and I listened.

Edward showed me how strong he was, he had gotten up and walked over to a tree, ripping off the largest branch and hurling it across the meadow.

It was the only time I had truly been afraid of him --- but only for half a second. Edward would never hurt me and I knew that.

After a while I turned to Edward and asked him a question. "Do you suppose…if I touched your arm again that thing…would the same thing happen?"

Edward nodded slowly and avoided my gaze.

I crawled closer to him and sat as close as I could. He still tried to avoid my gaze as I rested my hand on his arm, and then it happened again.

Flashing lights were all around me and all I saw was Edward. Now he was staring at me, but like a far away thought.

I saw more of his inner thoughts, but yet he still blocked me out from some of them.

_Its okay, _I thought, _I won't care what happened. _

_Its nothing you would want to see, nor I would want to show you, _he said back in a gruffer tone.

So I left him and wandered around his thoughts, recalling more memories I had not seen before. I saw him ruffling through my mind as well and felt that he was intrigued.

I realized right there and then I could not let him be with Rosalie. No matter how hard I tried I could not fight destiny. It was like we were two puzzle pieces picked up off the ground and put together --- a perfect match.

He read all this in my thoughts and I was scared he would get mad at me, I was scared he would jerk away in rejection and never speak to me again, but he didn't. Because he was coming to this realization to, that no matter how hard he tried he could not fight it, and I saw that he didn't want to stop it either.

I wanted this moment to never end, for both of us to just sit here forever, but of course it had to, and so I let my grasp on his arm go and the meadow reformed all around me.

"So the lion fell in love with the lamb," he said.

My heart missed a beat and I lost all my oxygen supply for several minutes.

"What a stupid lamb," I laughed.

"What a sick, masochistic lion." He stared off into the trees and didn't talk for a while. I wished I knew what he was thinking, where his thought were wandering off to.

"I thought I could avoid you," he said, still gazing off into the trees, "I thought I could ignore and pretend you never existed but I can see that's impossible now isn't it?"

I didn't say anything, but let him continue to talk.

"It was so hard to stay away those weeks. And now I don't know what to do about Rosalie, how to break her heart. Jasper will hate me if I go along with it, everything will be broken apart."

"Well why don't you stop thinking about other people for once," I said, not being able to resist jumping in, "why don't you sit back and think about what you want for a minute?"

A pause.

"Your right," he said taking my hand, "you're exactly right."

He leaned towards me and kissed me, sparks and fireworks seemed to go off in my head and everything felt whole, until something hard and solid made contact with my body and I went flying forward, flying onto what seemed like the other side of the meadow.

I looked up and saw Edwards's appalled and horrified expression.

"Isa. Bella. SWAN."

I had to squint my eyes from the sun to see who was talking to me and my gaze landed on a super model with blonde hair.

Rosalie Cullen.


	12. Chapter 12: First Wrath Of Rosalie

**A/N: SOOOOOOO sorry for the super long delay, skool is finally over and so now I have all the time in the world to update ASAP!!!!! =D **

**Please everyone, I would really love a lot more reviews, so if it's not to much trouble, if you read my chapter or my story please take the time to review! Thnx so much : ) **

**I would also like to thank my amazing new beta who helped me edit, **CullenxVamp : )

I felt my eyes go wide and my mouth hang open in shock and horror as I tried my very best not to make any type of sound --- like I was the prey and Rosalie was the hunter.

"What are you doing here, you naïve human?" She screamed, her voice echoing through the meadow and bouncing off the trees, making me cringe.

"Rose, enough," Edward growled, cautiously walking towards her.

"No, YOU enough Edward, what is WRONG with YOU?"

I screamed as Rosalie sprang at Edward at such a speed I could hardly see what was happening. Edward was thrown backwards from the impact of another vampire and into a tree, causing it to break in half and fall back into the woods.

I was paralyzed on the ground, I knew I should maybe get up and run, but I could never outrun Rosalie could I? No, I couldn't.

When I looked back at Edward he had Rosalie's hands behind her back and was leading her towards me. I edged away, not wanting to be near her. Edward took his cell phone out of his pocket and dialled a number. He was pushing the keys with such a force that I thought they might break.

"Emmett? I need you to come get Rose."

"Already coming bro," I heard from the speaker, "Alice saw the whole thing."

"Well then why didn't you come sooner?" Edward hissed.

"Calm down."

This time the voice was coming from the cell phone, but also from the other end of the meadow. Emmett stood beside Alice, and on his other side was Jasper.

"Calm down?" Bellowed Edward, "don't you tell me to _calm down_."

"Edward please, this can all be settled, but not here," Alice said, jetting out her head towards me.

"I agree, but if we are going to Carlisle, Bella is coming with us," Edward said, tightening his grip on Rosalie's arms.

Rosalie looked like she had just escaped from an asylum. Her beautiful blonde hair was a tangled mess; strands were falling over her eyes in clumps. Her clothing was dismantled from having thrown Edward into a tree and the look in her eyes wanted to make me jump on the plane and get out of Forks.

Her gaze left mine as Edward yanked her forward and whispered into her ear to walk and she obeyed but with some resistance.

"Jasper, please take her, Bella and I will meet you all there."

Jasper nodded and without any hesitation took Rosalie from Edward and in a blink of an eye all four of them were gone, leaving me and Edward in the meadow alone again like nothing had happened.

Edward turned to me with pain in his eyes, such pain this caused him and I wanted it all to go away because I hated seeing him like this.

"Bella, I am so sorry," he said to me, keeping his distance from me ---- I hated it.

"Really Edward it's…"

"No it's not fine," he bellowed, making the ground beneath me shake. "It's not fine," he whispered.

I stayed on the ground, unwilling to stand up and possibly upset him more.

"Circle Daybreak is about protecting humans, about wanting humans and vampires and shape shifters and werewolves to live together peacefully, and Rose is a horrible example of it."

"Edward please, don't over exaggerate the situation," I said, wanting him to forget about what had just happened.

"I am not over exaggerating; she could have killed you Bella."

That's when it hit me for the first time, because Edward was right. If Rose had been crazy enough to come here, to try and find us, then maybe she was crazy enough to try and kill me. Did I really believe that? I was somewhere in the middle of the situation….

"I'll take you home now," he mumbled, walking over to help me up.

"But you said we were all going back to the house to see Carlisle….you said I was coming with you," I stammered.

"It's not a good idea, its best that you go home, Alice was right, I'll tell you about it later."

"But Edward, I want to be there, I deserve to know what Carlisle is going to say to her," I protested as he lifted me up from the ground effortlessly.  
"I know you do, and I will inform you about what happened later, but I don't think you should be around Rose at the moment," Edward said, not meeting my gaze.

"But you said…."

"I know what I said, "Edward cried, making the ground shake again.

"Okay, I'm sorry," I quickly said, not wanting to upset him anymore than he already was.

Edward suddenly grabbed my arm and just as I was about to protest he lifted me into the air and in one fluid movement I was on his back.

"What are you doing?" I laughed, half nervous half giddy.

"Hold on tight spider monkey," he said, smiling up at me.

My smile instantly dropped off of my face. "What are you doing?" I asked, scared.

"Oh, you'll see," he laughed very loudly, the sound bouncing off the trees and danced around the meadow.

I wrapped my arms around his marble neck, holding on for dear life and then he shoot forward, in mere milliseconds we were in the woods, the wind wiped at my face and my hair flew out behind me with such a force that I thought It was going to rip right off.

I kept my eyes squeezed shut and I felt like I was going to vomit with each second. I kept trying to scream, to yell at Edward to stop but I was in shock, we were moving at the speed of light and it seemed impossible that this was happening to me right now.

"Bella."

I didn't want to open my mouth to answer in case I would vomit.

"Bella, you can open your eyes now, we've stopped."

I opened one eye.

The world was spinning.

I opened my other eye.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked.

I realized that I was still on Edwards back and I was clinging to his neck like it was dear life.

I shakily got off and lay down on the ground staring up at the blue sky. My head was pounding with adrenaline and my whole body was shaking with energy.

"Bella?" Edward asked me, worried.

When I didn't reply he got down on the ground beside me and waved his hand over my eyes. "Bella?" Panic was raising in his voice.

"Bella are you…."

He was cut off by my hysterical giggles, which turned into full out laughter, and soon I was rolling around on the ground holding my sides with tears rolling down my eyes.

When I was finished I sat up and realized that Edward had been laughing with me.

"Come on," he said. In a second he was beside is Volvo holding open the passengers door for me, and I quickly threw on my seatbelt after he got in.

"Why the sudden demonstration of speed?" I laughed.

"Oh, it's so tiring to have to walk around all the time, having to walk to one place is such a bore when you could be there in almost half the time."

I shrugged, leaning back into my seat and smiling. My smile quickly faded as I remembered Rosalie and I decided that I didn't want to be around her and it was best for me to go home….for now.

"Here we are," Edward said his voice just above a whisper.

"Thank you," I replied, stepping out of the car, "I had a great time."

Edward's smile twitched a little and I gave him a tight hug, feeling his marble arms hugging me back.

"You will tell me right?" I asked.

"Of course I will," he reassured me.

With one final wave he was in his Volvo and speeding away while I was left on the curb, staring after him.


	13. Chapter 13: First Outrage

**A/N: Writing from Edward's point of view was so much fun; I want to thank ****litlebaib**** who suggested the idea of writing from another point of view for this chapter, and also my super great beta ****CullenxVamp**** : ) **

Edward's POV

It took all my self control not to break the steering wheel I had a tight grip on.

I was way past the speeding limit but still drove the car effortlessly, in control.

In Control. I was always striving to be in control but I did not feel in control at the moment, I felt absolutely lethal.

I reached the house and was in it in seconds. Everyone had been waiting for me, sitting in the living room. Alice was the only one standing, a distant look in her eyes --- she was looking into the future.

Carlisle and Esme sat on one couch while Rosalie sat in between Jasper and Emmett on the other. Her eyes burst into flames as I entered the room.

"Edward," Carlisle said.

I envied how calm he could be in any situation. Centuries of practice I suppose.

"How dare you!" Rosalie exploded jumping up from the couch. Jasper and Emmett were just as fast if not faster and restrained her in seconds.

"Enough Rose!" Emmett cried as she tried to jerk away.

"NO! I cannot stand to see him fall in love with that vermin!"

My muscles tensed in anger and as I looked around the room I saw that everyone had looks of horror on their faces.

"Rosalie, we do not refer to humans as vermin's, you of all people should know that." Esme whispered. Her usually soft and welcoming face was twisted in anger. Esme was right, all of us in this room were changed vampires, not born from original descendants, and so at one point we were all human.

"Don't you dare call Bella a vermin," Jasper hissed, tightening his grip on Rosalie's left arm.

"So you've all fallen for the _vermin? _You fools, can't you see?!" Rosalie screamed.

"You're the fool Rosalie, you could have killed her," I growled, the room vibrating.

Rosalie leaned as far forward as she could in Jasper and Emmett's grasp.

"And what if that was what I intended?"

I lost all control then and jumped at Rosalie. My animal instincts took over me and all I wanted to do was tear, and rip, and destroy. I wanted her to feel as much pain as possible for wanting to hurt Bella. I felt my back teeth extend out into fangs.

In an instant I felt something hard slam into me and I went flying sideways, into the wall. I looked up quickly and saw Carlisle staring down at me.

"Remember who you are son," he said.

I let my fangs shrink back into my gums and got up slowly. Rosalie was staring at me in shock.

"I can't believe you," she shouted, still trying to get out of Jasper and Emmett's hold.

"You don't understand," I said as calmly as I could.

"I understand fine Edward, JUST FINE."

"Rosalie enough!" Carlisle cried his tone stern and serious.

"NO!" She bellowed. Rosalie ripped away from Jasper and Emmett and sped off to the door, no doubt after Bella.

I was faster then the others so I was the first to reach her, seconds before she grabbed the handle and flung open the door I grabbed her waist and pulled her away.

"Let go of me!" Rosalie screamed, pushing against me.

"You don't understand," I shouted again, the calmness I had spoken the phrase with before had disappeared.

"What Edward?! What don't I understand?" She hollered.

"Isabella Swan is my soulmate."


	14. Chapter 14: First Departure

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews everyone!! : ) **

**Edward's POV **

"I know that Edward, WE ALL KNOW THAT!" Rosalie shouted.

"WELL OBVIOUSLY YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND IT!" I hollered.

For the first time since I had arrived the room went silent and everyone stared at me.

"Edward, the first time you told us about Bella you were furious, what's changed?" Esme asked.

"It's….complicated to explain Esme, it's like a feeling you've never felt before and it overtakes you…" I felt myself grinning and immediately turned it back into a frown. "And Rose, I'm sorry; you're just going to have to accept it." As much as I wanted to tell her a billion times over how sorry I was I couldn't, because of course I was sorry for hurting her, but I wasn't sorry for meeting Isabella Swan.

Rosalie loosened out of my grip and I was about to make a grab for her but she calmly shook her head no. She looked deeply into my eyes and I saw pain in hers, genuine pain.

"I feel as I am not wanted or needed here anymore," Rosalie said, looking around at everyone. "I also feel as if Circle Daybreak is not the best thing for me anymore…don't worry I will stay away from your human, but I am off to some place else."

"Rosalie, please, don't jump to those types of conclusions!" Carlisle cried, jumping up from the couch.

"Please Carlisle, don't try and stop me, I am grateful for everything you have done, but I think now it is my time to go. There is nothing holding me here anymore."

I saw the pain in everyone's faces as she said this. I saw them realize that Rosalie only seemed to care about herself and nothing about that was going to change.

"I will gather my belongings and leave --- as soon as possible."

Rosalie trudged up the steps slowly and disappeared into her room as silence overtook the rest of us.

"I'm…I'm so sorry," I said, staring at the floor.

"Edward, it's not your fault," Jasper said, walking over to me and putting a reassuring arm on my shoulder.

"Ya bro, that chick was a little…" he whistled and gave me a big smile.

"What she chooses to do is her decision, no one is forcing her to leave," Carlisle said, a sad look in his eyes.

"STOP!" Alice suddenly shouted. I had been so distracted by Rosalie that I had forgotten that Alice had been looking into the future.

"We've got some trouble…" Alice said, pacing around the room, "two vampires, a shape shifter and a werewolf are coming to Forks, I see that they are not a part of Circle Daybreak in any way and they will be coming here, and they are moving fast."

I tensed at the thought of vampires who were not a part of Circle Daybreak coming to Forks…I had to protect Bella at all costs.

"Alice, I need you to inform the werewolves living on the reserve, tell them to come here as soon as possible, if they try and hurt any of the humans here we can stop them," Carlisle said. We all knew Carlisle was not one to resort to violence, but these steps had to be taken if innocent lives were in danger.

"I have to go," I said quickly, starting for the door.

"Where are you going?" Alice cried as I opened the door.

"I have to go see Bella."

**Bella's POV**

I lay on my bed facing the ceiling. Earphones were in my ears and the music was turned up full blast. Charlie was not home yet and I was glad that it was just me and the empty house.

But emptiness just left more room to worry. Edward had been gone for almost three hours now and I was scared for him because of Rosalie. What would she do to him? Or try to do?

I closed my eyes and tried to adsorb myself into the music, to let all thoughts melt away and in its place heavy metal. I found myself singing along to the lyrics after a while, tapping my hand against my bed to the beat of the drums…

I opened my eyes and saw Edward staring down at me.

I screamed, ripping the earphones from my ears and practically falling off my bed. "You have to stop doing that," I moaned, picking up my iPod that had slid underneath my bed.

"Sorry," Edward said, sitting down on the edge of it.

"So, what happened?" I asked, sitting down beside him.

"Rosalie left," he said, calling her by her full name the first time since I met him.

"She left?!" I screamed, jumping up from my bed. "Well, you have to go get her; you have to tell her to come back!"

"Bella, she left by her on will, no one forced to," Edward said, trying to reassure me.

"But don't you see, it was my fault! It _is_ my fault and now I have to go stop her!" I ran to my closet and put on a heavy sweater, it had started to pour outside and I was going to need it.

"Bella, do you honestly think that I am going to let you go after her?" Edward cried, jumping up from the bed as I started to pull on my runners.

"No, but I'm going to anyways."

I bolted out of my room and tripped all the way down the stairs but still managed to keep my balance somehow --- that's when the front door opened.

"Bell's you home?"

Charlie.

"Um, ya, I'm here…." With Edward Cullen, I silently added.

Charlie stepped into the house and gave me a big smile.

"Um dad, this is…."I turned around to gesture to Edward but he wasn't there anymore.

Charlie stared at me like I was insane and I quickly improvised.

"This is the stain I was telling you about, we have to get that, erm, cleaned."

"Stain? You never told me about a stain Bella, where?" He started to come up the stairs but I stopped him.

"No, no I meant _I_ cleaned the stain, when you were gone!" God, I suck at lying.

"Oh….well thanks," he muttered, still looking at me suspiciously.

"Okay dad, I'll see you later," I said as soon as he was deep into the kitchen.

"What? Bella, where are you going in all this rain?" He asked.

I pretended not to hear him and ran out of the house into the rain.


	15. Chapter 15: First Struggle

**A/N: This chap was exciting to write, unfortunately I only got one review (although it was a very good one : ) ) for my last chapter :( please everyone, REVIEW! Hehe. **

**Alright, I do not own Twilight but I **_**do**_** own Isaac, Zander, Tammy, and Jamie, thank you : ) **

The minute I ran out of the house I was grabbed by the shoulders, put to a halt immediately.

"This is her."

I looked up and met Rosalie's eyes.

"Rosalie…what are you doing?" I said, panicked. "Where's Edward?" I blurted out.

Suddenly, two people emerged from the trees that surrounded my house --- one of them was holding Edward, restraining him.

"What the hell are you doing?" I shouted, struggling to get out of Rosalie's grip, but of course she was a million if not a billion times stronger than me.

I could tell that the other two were vampires as well. They were both male, and looked around the same age as Edward….well on the outside anyways. For all I knew they were both five hundred years old.

The one gripping Edward around the shoulders had black satin hair that curled around his ears and a hard face, one that meant business. He had a very odd jaw line and eyes that seemed to peer into my very soul.

The other however had amusement written all over himself. He looked like he was confronting old friends instead seemingly kidnapping people. He had dirty blonde hair that hung in front of eyes and a perfectly sculpted face, much more beautiful than the one with the satin black hair. They each wore jeans and T-shirts and my heart skipped a beat as the one with the blonde hair meet my gaze and smiled a devilish smile.

Then I met Edward's gaze. All I saw was pain. But not pain for him, no it was pain for me.

"Rosalie, what are you doing?" I said again. I was marvelled at how calm I said it when I really wanted to throw a huge tantrum and tell her she is insane.

"Taking care of you." She smiled. "Say hello to Isaac and Zander."

"Hmmm, Zander I can smell her blood from right over here, it's so…mouth watering," the one named Isaac said, still smiling that devilish smile.

Edward growled like a fierce animal and broke free of Zander's grasp but just as he had gotten away he was only in Zander's grasp again, in a blink of an eye…Zander hadn't even moved.

"Don't even try to run away my dear, Zander has the ability to move objects with his mind, any object, even a vampire."

She winked at Edward and in turn he gave her a look of disgust.

"Get him in the car," Rosalie hissed.

Isaac and Zander started pushing Edward to a car that was awaiting blocks away.

"I'll get you out," Edward mouthed to me as he was dragged away.

"You are coming with me," Rosalie smiled, twisting me around so violently that for seconds everything went fuzzy.

She brought me down the opposite end of the road. She shoved me into the backseat of a jeep that already had two other people in it. They were both girls.

One had very frizzy auburn hair that stunk out at odd angels. Her eyes were slightly squinted and she had very tanned. She reminded me of a lion, a lion that wanted to tear me up and eat me. The other sat beside me and although she was a girl she was unusually strong looking and had curly chocolate brown hair, similar to my own color but more vibrant. She didn't look at me as I was shoved into the car she stared straight ahead as if this happened all the time.

"Bella, I'd like to introduce you to Isaac and Zander's friends, Tammy and Jamie."

They both smiled at me like Isaac had and I immediately felt a cold shudder run through my body that was already soaking wet from the rain.

Rosalie started the car and we sped down the road in silence.

And then we pulled up in front of the Cullen's.

Outside on the porch was Alice and she had been staring at the car the whole time it had pulled into the driveway. Rosalie got out first and went over to my side, opened and door and pulled me out, gesturing to Tammy and Jamie to get out and follow her.

"Carlisle," Alice said in a whisper, not moving from the spot she was standing.

Rosalie stood inches away from the porch, Tammy and Jamie and either side of her and me in front of her.

In an instant Carlisle was standing on the porch beside Alice but behind him was also someone I didn't recognize and…Jacob.

Tammy suddenly leaped up onto the porch, a wild look in her eyes she made a noise that sounded like an animal in pain at Jacob and the other boy and in return Jacob growled right at her --- I thought Edward's had been a lot more menacing though.

"Tammy, no." Rosalie snapped. "Save it for when we really need it."

I saw Tammy's shoulder un-tense and with struggle she stepped off the porch taking her place beside Rosalie again.

Was Tammy a werewolf like Jacob?

"Rosalie, what have you done with Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"That's a secret," Rosalie smiled.

"WHAT ARE THEY DOING TO HIM?!" I screamed out, despite the fact it was in my best interest to keep my mouth shut.

Alice suddenly got a faraway look in her eyes and I saw pain and struggle on her face. When the look was gone her face had become paler than usual.

"Carlisle, I can't see Edward's future, it's all fuzzy with little bits and pieces of a forest here and there."

I looked over at Jacob and he looked extremely mad…as did the other boy beside him. Suddenly an explosion seemed to happen. Jacobs's clothes were ripped to shreds and in his place was a hairy wolf the size of the horse. I couldn't let the scream of horror that escaped me as the other boy became a werewolf as well.

They leaped over all four of us and I fell to the ground because my legs were shaking so much.

"Tammy, Jamie." Rosalie cried.

Suddenly the same thing was happening to Tammy and I turned to Jamie, expecting the same thing, but instead Jamie was slowly turning into a lion….what was she?

I turned to Alice and she mouthed shape shifter to me, as if reading my mind like Edward had tried to do many times.

I saw Jacob and the other werewolf sprint to the forest I could see from the Cullen's house, there four legs gave them a huge advantage, but Tammy and Jamie had four legs too. I watched silently as they disappeared into the thick green and let silent tears fall from my eyes. What was going to happen to Edward I didn't know but when I looked up to meet Rosalie's gaze once I thought for one second, just one, that my fate might be worse.


	16. Chapter 16: Destined Soulmates

**A/N: Heeeey everyone, alright really long long long long long long LONGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG time since I have written or updated or anything, and I know, I apologize, but here, finally (hopefully you are all still reading this, because this would suck if no one read this : ) ) is the long waiting (I hope it has been long awaited) last chapter of Destined Soulmates….hope you like it, please review tell me how you liked the chapter, even the story over all, if there was anything you would change, anything you would have liked me to add, or even just your favourite part of the story…that would be awesome : ) **

**AGAIN: I do not own any character of Twilight, but I do own Isaac, Zander, Tammy and Jamie, thank you : ) **

"Rosalie, please," Carlisle said calmly is hand outstretched toward her. "This can all be resolved; this doesn't need to happen like this."

My knees burned with pain as the rocks on the gravel underneath started digging into them. My hair hung in clumps over my eyes and the rain felt like tiny knives slashing into my flesh. My arms were wrapped around myself and my teeth chattered loudly, I was unable to control my body shivering.

"No, it does, and you can see her suffering, as I suffered."

In an instant I was in the air, Rosalie's right hand on my neck keeping me above the ground. Sheer panic overtook me and I started kicking my feet out and clawing at her hand.

"The girl _will_ die, as for Edward, I'm not sure yet. Maybe I will keep him alive just so he could suffer."

Black spots covered my vision and I tried to scream, but nothing came out of my mouth. After a while my feet stopped kicking, to weak, my hands stopped clawing and my mouth was no longer open in a silent scream.

In a distant place I could hear yelling, lots of yelling but…It was a faraway place…I place I wasn't in anymore….Then my body was swaying…body…It didn't feel like I had a body anymore….Then my body hit gravel.

I was sprawled across the ground, gasping and crying for air…air, sweet air, and salty, liquid rain….all so good.

Emmett was holding Rosalie back and I was reassured that everything was going to be alright…and then I remembered Edward…Edward….tears ran down my face, and then more when I saw that Rosalie was not struggling, she had a smirk on her face and was looking at me, silently saying, _got you. _

Oh god I was weak, so weak….I fingered my neck lightly, it felt tender and numb, it felt foreign to me…I was surprised that she had not crushed my windpipe…

A sickening thought overcame me.....This had been her plan the whole time….I was just a distraction to the Cullen's when the real person in danger right now was Edward.

I gazed up, I saw Emmett. Strong, good Emmett. There to protect anyone as he was protecting me right now. I saw Alice, loving Alice, caring Alice, Alice. Carlisle…….Esme, and Jasper. Fiery blonde Jasper was running towards me, looking panicked.

"Bella…oh, my god, are you okay?" Tears were filling his eyes has he lifted me up in a swift movement from the ground.

"I'm fine....I'm okay…." I mumbled, realizing I sounded like a drunken bum.

Calmness spread over my body, radiating with golden light, like Jasper and I relaxed letting his power set my mind to ease.

I felt pain as I looked I looked at his beautiful face. I could never love him back, as much as I wanted to, my heart always belonged to Edward and I hated myself for having to hurt him so much….

"Thank you Jasper," I whispered, touching his cheek.

He jerked his head up, looking startled.

"Thank you," I said again.

"I love you Bella," he said, holding me in a steady gaze. His golden eyes held me for several seconds, my mind and body at ease when I remembered what I needed to do….I needed to go after Edward.

"I know Jasper, I know," I said, my voice cracking as more tears streamed down my face. I jerked forward on impulse and kissed him.

It wasn't like kissing Edward, sparks didn't go off, an electrical current did not flow through my body but I felt something else….something was there that I never knew had been there….Maybe I was in love with Jasper to, and never knew it.

"I have to go now," I said, still crying.

He nodding, seeming to understand.

Jasper helped me stand up on my own, and when I was steadied I felt sudden strength come over me, determination and passion.

Rosalie was still in Emmet's grasp and I saw her tense as I got up but still she did not resist.

In seconds the world was shattered.

A growl erupted from the sky, thunder? No, a wolf's growl.

I screamed as Tammy flew into Jasper, knocking him over and screamed even louder as she started clawing at his face.

Alice started screaming as well, Esme was yelling to stop, and Carlisle was by Jasper in seconds, trying to get the wolf off of him.

"JASPER," I screamed, horrified.

Jasper bolted up from the ground, bringing the wolf with him, their faces were inches away and he snapped his teeth at her, snarling and growling in fury.

"GO," he roared, so loudly that the trees shook.

I sprinted to the forest, adrenaline pumping throw my veins, screams from behind me….I risked a glance backwards and almost stopped in my tracks, wanting to go back to help. Rosalie defiantly had more than four helpers in her scheme, there were now four wolves including the one that had attack Jasper that were circling all of the Cullen's. They were all in a fighting stance, even Esme, ready to attack. Behind them were two other wolves that looked a lot like Jacob, seemingly there to help.

I kept running. They were going to be okay I repeated to myself over and over again, Edward was the one who needed help.

I could never properly explain what happened next. I didn't know where they had taken Edward, but somehow something deep inside of me knew….the part of me that wasn't whole was searching for the other half and seemed to know the way.

I turned right, left, ran forward, turned backwards and went in the opposite direction, I tripped, I cut my arm, I sprained my ankle, I kept going.

After what seemed like hours I pushed aside trees and bushes and found myself in a clearing. In the clearing were Isaac, Zander, and….Edward.

I had never seen Edward like that.

So exhausted looking, so drained….so….pale, paler then usual that was for sure.

Their vampire senses caught me quick and as soon as I pulled away the last branch they were all staring at me.

"Look at this…it's the beautiful human." Isaac laughed, amused.

Zander chuckled, licking his lip. I was painfully aware of my bleeding arm and clenched my teeth. The rain kept washing my blood onto the ground and they stared at the bloody water in fascination.

"Bella, what are you doing here," Edward said, seeming distant…what was wrong with him?

Isaac seemed to sense my questioning.

"I have the ability to drain the life force out of a living creature…which is what I was doing to Edward before you arrived…very slowly…and painfully." A slow smile played on his lips.

He exchanged a glance with Zander and chuckled evilly.

"I'm afraid this is to easy my dear."

I braced myself in the spot, clenching my fists. If I was unaffected with Edward's power, maybe I would be unaffected by his.

Isaac's amused face turned into one of concentration, extreme concentration. I closed my eyes and focused on things…Edward's face, Jasper's face, Edward's smile…..

When I opened my eyes Isaac look furious.

"It's not working," he hissed.

YES!

If I was immune to Isaac's power, then I must be immune to Zander's as well…I had an idea, and if it worked everything would turn out right.

First thing: Get to Edward.

Without hesitation I grabbed a splintered piece of wood from the ground…grimacing, a lifted it high into the air…and stabbed my cut with it. I screamed in pain, more tears mingling with the rain and it sounded like Edward was screaming with me.

I pulled the wood downward, ripping my flesh.

Blood flowed out from the horrible wound, oh so much blood, I felt sick, I was going to faint…..I let puddles form on the ground.

Isaac and Zander looked savage…_thirsty…._overcome my animals, their tongues lolled out of their mouths and their teeth looked extremely sharp…..

If I messed this up we were all dead.

They lunged forward with incredible speed and with precise timing I jumped out of the way, landing hard on the forest floor. They flew into the trees but jumped up quickly, licking the floor for my blood.

I ran with the last of my strength to Edward, my neck ached and I felt woozy from loss of blood but I made it, practically collapsing into his arms.

"Bella, please, you have to get out of here before they kill you," he urged, pushing me in the opposite direction.

"No, Edward I have an idea…but he have to agree to it and it has to be done quickly before they get back up," I cried, looking over to see they were sill licking the blood off of the ground.

He seemed too weak to argue and nodded.

I explained to him that he needed to drink my blood; if he had had some of his life force taken from her I could help him regain it.

"No Bella, absolutely not," he stated.

"Edward please, you have to, just drink enough so your strong again, I trust you."

He seemed almost convinced…almost. He shook his head again.

"Edward, _please," _I cried.

Something in him snapped because soon his mouth was on my neck and I felt liquid flowing into him --- my blood. It didn't hurt, the piercing of his fangs hurt for several seconds, but what was left was pure bliss.

I was in a cloudy world where nothing would hurt me….everything was okay.

Then he jerked back, looking astonished. He didn't look fully healed, but it was enough for him to be himself again.

"Are you alright?" He asked, slowly.

"Yes, now quickly we have to go," I said lying, thankful for the fact that he could not read my mind. I felt I could faint any moment from the blood loss.

Edward grabbed my arm and pulled me onto his back, I wrapped my arms around his marble neck firmly.

"Not so fast," Zander's voice broke through.

They had recovered from their blood thirst and were both standing inches away from us, I recoiled, almost falling off Edward's back.

Both Isaac and Zander's faces were set in concentration and I knew what they were about to do….kill Edward by keeping him in place and sucking out his life force, and then they were going to suck my body dry.

"I'm sorry Bella," Edward whispered.

"I love you," I said, closing my eyes.

But nothing happened. There was no laughter from Zander or Isaac, and as I opened my eyes Edward looked perfectly fine.

Had him drinking my blood made him immune to powers as well?

I laughed out loud, a sick, twisted laugh, but a laugh.

Edward looked shocked and happy all at once. He set me down on the ground slowly, and placed me behind him.

A fight began to take place between the three vampires and I saw that Zander and Isaac could overtake Edward mentally, but not physically. There movements were like graceful predators, ready to slash out at the prey at any given moment.

In a flash Edward jerked forward and snapped Isaac's neck twisting it around and ripping his head off, letting it roll down the forest floor into the bushes. Seconds later the same happened to Isaac and both their bodies lay on the floor, motionless.

_Where were Jacob and the other boy? _ I thought.

"Edward….where is…."

A rustling in the trees startled me and I backed up into Edward…..Jacob emerged from the trees with the other boy looking tired and scratched in a couple places, but alive.

They were dragging a dead lion behind them and I shuttered.

"It's done," Jacob said. "The other werewolves are dead and….." he seemed stuck on the next part of his sentence.

"Rosalie is dead as well I presume?" Edward said sharply, calmly.

I turned back in surprise and stared at him in shock.

"She means nothing to me anymore, you are my world," he said with a note of finality in it.

I hugged him with such force that it hurt and cried into his shoulder….everything was going to be okay I realized as he held me close to him….everything was going to be okay….

**4 YEARS LATER…..**

"Last boarding call for flight 58, last boarding call for flight 58, _grazie._"

"Edward, quick, we are going to miss our flight," I cried, frantically pushing my way through the busy airport.

"Calm down," he chuckled, "we have time."

"No, we don't actually," I snapped glancing down at my watch. We were currently in Rome, Italy, touring the world. The last year had been amazing, we had seen Greece, Australia….everything, and now we were heading to France.

But not if we missed out flight.

Edward grabbed my wrist and made me turn my gaze on him.

"We have all the time in the world," he said, flashing me a dazzling crooked smile.

I grinned back. It was true. I had made me decision that I too wanted to be a vampire with Edward, but only time would tell when that would happen…for now things were just alright and I didn't want anything to change.

"Your right," I said, "all the time in the world."

I stood on my tip toes and kissed him, not caring that people all around us were whispering in Italian, and pointing at us. From here on it was just me and Edward, and that was exactly how I wanted it to be --- forever

**THE END**

**OMG, so sad its over : ( LOL **


End file.
